There are prior known methods for securing two coaxial machine parts which fit together via seating surfaces in a form-locking manner preventing the machine parts from rotating with respect to one another. In accordance with one prior method, the machine parts can be either pressed into or onto one another or contact with the milled area can be achieved by deforming one of the machine parts by a known deforming method such as clinching, flanging or upsetting. It is also possible to achieve a form-locking connection of this type by having the softer machine part conform to the contours of the milled area as a result of casting or injection molding. By proper selection of materials, it would also be possible to use a shrinking or expansion process to achieve the form-locking connection fit.
The milled area often does not extend over the entire seating surface, but rather only over a predetermined section thereof having adjacent grooves or rims which are not milled. Consequently, additional fixation in the axial direction is obtained. A milling can also be provided on the lateral or bore surfaces and is preferably provided on the harder of the two machine parts, so that when the parts are connected, the contours of the milling are not altered. The literature describes several types and designs for this kind of milled area. For example, in a text entitled Construction Elements Of Precision Mechanics, Carl Hanser Verlag, 1978, starting at page 160, milled areas in which other materials can be embedded are shown distributed in sections. Milling or torsion-proofing machine parts to be clinched or flanged are described in this article starting at page 176. Processes for embedding parts by means of ultrasound or by pressing are described in Erhard/Strickle, Machine Elements Of Thermoplastic Materials, Volume 1, VDJ Verlag, 1978 starting at page 88. The machine parts shown and described all have a completely milled cylindrical surface, or they have grooves or flanges provided between milled sections. These designs have certain drawbacks and problems, particularly in the case of hardened machine parts which need to be aligned very precisely and connected in a precise coaxial orientation with respect to one another. For example, the milling is usually done before hardening while the material is still soft. After hardening, these machine parts are usually ground to the final accuracy of form and dimension of the part. This is particularly applicable to roller bearing rings which after assembly to a complete bearing are connected to a second machine part such as a roller sleeve or support element. In machine parts of this type, it is impossible to finish them by means, for example, of a clamping system normally used for unmilled designs. The same is true for centerless grinding, that is, the milling creates not only recesses but, in addition, displaced areas of material flow radially beyond the previous radial level of the surface and thus increase the diameter of the machine part. The groove or flange area provided in the known designs with milled sections is also unsuitable for both standard clamping and centerless grinding since the diameter deviates from the standard dimensions. Similar problems are also encountered when the bore surfaces of hardened machine parts are milled.